SHINIGAMIS Y MINIFALDAS 2 LA VENGANZA DE WILLIAM
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA ENTREGA DE MI FIC "SHINIGAMIS Y MINIFALDAS, WILLIAM LE DA SU MERECIDO A GRELL POR TENTARLO CON ESA FALDA.


_**LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, NO ME RESPONSABILIZO POR LA ANEMIA QUE ESTE CAPITULO PUEDA CAUSAR, DEBIDO A LAS HEMORRAGIAS NASALES INCONTROLABLES JAJAJA. RECUERDE, (R18) SI USTED NO ES MAYOR DE EDAD LE RECOMIENDO SALGA DE INMEDIATO DE ESTE FIC, LENGUAJE EXPLICITO Y ESCENAS DETALLADAS, LENGUAJE VULGAR .**_

* * *

Lo ultimo que supo el pelirrojo es que su hora de trabajo había terminado y este se dirigía a su casa, aunque algo peligroso para una dama, salir a altas horas de la noche, de pronto algo le golpeo la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Grell trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo fue estrellado contra el sofá sintió un fuerte apretón en las muñecas que lo inmovilizaba, proporcionado por William, ahora el pelirrojo era la presa.

_**-¿A donde vas gatita?, me has torturado toda mi existencia y ahora debes pagar.-**_ William hablo con maldad pura en cada palabra mientras presionaba su erección contra el vientre plano de Grell.

El pelirrojo comenzó a sentir miedo, no había a donde correr, William siempre lo atraparía, pero eso lo excito aun más, la posesividad de su nuevo amante lo hacia querer más, Grell alzo su cabeza para poder llegar a los labios de su Romeo, un beso lleno de furia y lujuria se dio en ese momento, una lucha por el dominio de esa caverna seductora comenzó, pero ninguno se rendiría. El beso se rompió para desagrado de Grell, William comenzó a bajar por la mandíbula hasta e cuello dejando una serie de besos, alternandolos con chupetes pequeños con ganas de marcar la piel suave del cuello delgado como si fuera su propiedad, lamió una de las venas que latían de placer sintiendo el cuerpo de su amante temblando de placer bajo el.

_**-Aaah, Wi.. Williaaamm, hazme tuya, cógeme, violame Wiiill.-** _Grell no podía coordinar lo que decía, estaba perdido en placer, exponiendo aun más su cuello y buscando las caderas de su amante para molerlas con las suyas. Grito cuando uno de sus pezones fue tomado prisionero por la boca del moreno. William presiona los dientes en torno a la carne dura, tirando de sus labios para juguetear con su lengua por encima con movimientos circulares, haciendo lo mismo con el segundo mientras torturaba al primero con pellizcos suaves, para continuar con la exploración de ese nuevo territorio, bajo por el vientre plano, hasta llegar a la región intima del pelirrojo, una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en el rostro del shinigami de cabellos obscuros, abrió los labios para recibir en ellos la extensión de carne dura de su amante y brindarle toda la atención, el miembro del pelirrojo se vio envuelto por una sensación cálida y húmeda podía sentir la saliva de aquel cruel verdugo sobre su miembro adolorido, Grell abrió los ojos que con anterioridad yacían fuertemente apretados para mirar entre sus piernas, William lo estaba disfrutando cual si fuera una paleta, sosteniendo su pene con los dedos para mantenerlo bojo control, ambos se concentraban en la sensaciones percibidas William aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos incrementando la cantidad de gemidos placenteros que salían de la garganta del pelirrojo.

_**-Will, nnhg.. niaah, detente Will, yo, yo voy aaah.-**_ Grell podía sentir su ranura acariciada por la dulce lengua del macho, una presión incomoda invadió el bajo vientre de Grell. William ignoro los lamentos de su amante y aumento la velocidad, quería castigarlo por hacerlo sentir toda clase de emociones y no solo a causa de esa minifalda, desde sus años jóvenes, el pelirrojo había mellado la barrera contra sentimientos que el gerente había construido a través de los años, hasta llegar a este punto culminante de locura y lujuria desenfrenada. Un terremoto de placer invadió el pequeño cuerpo, el pecho de Grell subía y baja en un ritmo apresurado en busca de un oxigeno del cual no necesitaba para vivir pero que en estos instantes le hacia mucha falta. Al abrir los ojos vio su vientre y parte de su pecho bañado en una cremosa sustancia blanca, William tomo un poco entre sus dedos y lo probo.

**_-Aunque no soy muy afecto a las cosas dulces, tienes un buen sabor.-_** dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

_**-Ahora, viene el verdadero castigo.-** _William dijo con facciones estoicas pero con una sonrisa sádica que solo Grell conocía, esto le iba a doler.

William se sentó a un lado, en el sillón con las piernas bien abiertas, era notorio el miembro ya más que duro y listo, aun debajo de la tela del pantalón, Grell sonrió y se deslizo hacia hacia su amante, con algo de temblor en su cuerpo que aun no se recupera de orgasmo recién pasado. El carmín se arrodillo entre las piernas de su jefe y amante, desabrocho el botón de la prenda y bajo la bragueta del pantalón, liberando el miembro de su prisión. Uñas rojas y perfectamente cuidadas deslizaron la tela, con cuidado y lentamente aunque con ansias de descubrir el tesoro oculto.

_**-Que malo eres Will cariño, no llevar ropa interior bajo el pantalón -**_ dijo en tono lascivo Grell mientras se relamía los labios una vez descubierto el falo desnudo.

Grell abrió muchos los ojos, se impresiono mucho al ver el enorme miembro de su pareja, _"oh, mi pobre cu..."_ dijo para sus adentros al imaginar "eso" dentro de el. William comenzó a acariciar los largos mechones escarlata, haciendo una presión en el cuello de Grell para acercar el rostro del pelirrojo a su miembro.

**_-Ten cuidado con esos dientes.-_** advirtió William.

Grell sonrió y rodó la lengua por la punta enrojecida, mientras le ofrecía una mirada llena de lujuria a William, el pelirrojo comenzó a lamer todo el largo del órgano palpitante. William se hundió completamente en la boca del pelirrojo llegando a la garganta y causándole arcadas al jengibre por la intromisión violenta sin importar eso el pelirrojo comenzó a bombear más y más rápido haciendo que su amante echara la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueara la espalda en signo de placer entre gemidos erráticos mientras tomaba a la cabeza roja con las manos para profundizar más la felación. Una vez que William se libero en aquellos carnosos labios, Grell alzo el rostro, con un poco de tos por la agitación, un hilillo de semen escurría de la comisura de su boca pecaminosa. Pero esto aun no terminaba, William cargo a Grell, este con las piernas aferradas a las caderas del moreno y los abrazos sujetándose de los hombros, el moreno tomo a la parca y la arrojo sobre la cama un poco más de espacio para moverse no le vendría mal.

El shinigami obscuro yacía a horcajadas sobre el rojo, frotando sus erecciones, dispuesto a devorarlo, Grell trago duro, su respiración era dificultosa temiendo ser partido en dos por el macho dominante, estaba nervioso, para su alivio William se tumbo en la cama a un lado suyo y sonrió amistosa mente, Grell se tranquilizo, pero...

**_-Siéntate en el Grell.-_** William hablo sin emoción alguna en su rostro aunque el rubor no lo abandonaba, pero no era un rubor inocente de vergüenza, era uno de agitación y lujuria.

**_-¿Eh?-_** Grell perdió el color del rostro, era seguro que el enorme falo no se detendría hasta estar dentro de su pequeña entrada. La parca roja se sentó sobre el abdomen tonificado de su jefe y sonrió para parecer amistoso.

**_-Sutcliff, es una orden.-_** advirtió el gerente.

Grell suspiro y bajo un poco para ahora yacer sentado en las piernas de su amante _"¿cuantas veces no soñó con esto?"_ pero ahora no era el momento ni la forma en que lo quería.

La paciencia del moro se estaba agotando, su miembro rogaba por atención, y no se iría hasta no conseguir lo que quería, tomo al pelirrojo por las caderas estrechas y lo alzo para colocarlo sobre su adolorido órgano.

_**-Will, por favor...-**_ rogó Grell, con el mismo temor de un niño que se esconde de los golpes de su padre, esto le iba a doler mucho.

_**-... Will, soy virgen.-**_ su ultimo intento por salvarse, aunque no tenia opción más que poner su parte trasera sobre el sexo duro de su amante, no obstante apretó su entrada lo más posible para impedir a toda costa la penetración.

_**-Cállate... mentiroso promiscuo!-**_ en ese momento William empalo por completo al pelirrojo arrancándole un fuerte grito de dolor, lagrimas amenazaron con inundar esos iris verde oro hermosos.

_**-Es lo que te has ganado, volverme loco durante todos estos años, sin consideración, pavoneandote ante todos los hombres que pasan frente a ti.-** _William comenzó a mover sus caderas.

_**-Tu, tan condenada mente apretado, tan delicioso.-**_ William no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su pene atrapado por las estrechas paredes del interior cálido de su amante afeminado.

Grell reprimió sus lagrimas, más que doloroso, esto se estaba volviendo muy placentero, el pelirrojo pincho su labio inferior al morderlo con sus afilados dientes. Por un instante William se sintió mal por causarle tal dolor a su delicioso amante, pero los sentimientos de culpa fueron superados por los de lujuria y sadismo. Grell suspiro y comenzó a moverse también se levanto sobre el gran falo, casi hasta sacarlo por completo de su dañado interior y se dejo caer con fuerza, esta operación se repitió varias veces, William apretó sus caderas mientras oscilaban de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo con los dientes apretados, su espalda se arqueo listo para su liberación. Unas embestidas más y el cuerpo de Grell se derrumbo sobre el de William, sus cuerpos húmedos de sudor, sus vientres bañados en la semilla lechosa de Grell. Un tierno beso y ambos se entregan a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**-Te amo Will.-**_ Grell susurro con su rostro pegado al pecho de William que ya respiraba a un ritmo normal. Grell no recibió respuesta, pero no hacia falta pues ya sabia la verdad, un tierno abrazo le dijo todo.


End file.
